


[PSP] Eleventh Doctor (fun with promo picture!)

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Getting Things Off Of Livejournal, Paint Shop Pro, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	[PSP] Eleventh Doctor (fun with promo picture!)

Fun with Paint Shop Pro!

 

  


 

 

 

I loved the source picture on sight and wanted to do something, anything with it. I had this idea of focusing completely on Eleven (pay no attention to the angel over his shoulder) and having some kind of dark possibly-starfield motif behind him.

I just love the way Eleven looks in this. ♥

 

Alternative caption version:

, because I love American Idiot and I love Green Day, and I love any quoted lyric for this fandom that starts with _What the hell's your name?_

([source pic](http://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/file/1967.jpg))

 


End file.
